Marrage is a Wonderful Thing!
by Aloria
Summary: A wedding WORSE then 'Taming of the Shrew' or is it?
1. So it begins

MARRAGE IS A WONDERFUL THING

MARRAGE IS A WONDERFUL THING!

BG for the story: Sephy didn't die or go insane, instead, he's still working for Shinra and it's...just weird. So here's the story.

Disclaimer: I wanna own Sephy!! But I can't because I didn't make him up.. but I own Kathryn, and Shela, and Beth, and...all the other women he sees!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Get married?" Sephiroth asked to clarify, "Did I hear that right?"

President Shinra nodded, "Its time you did."

Sephiroth's eye twitched somewhat, he knew he was an experiment and that was all they really cared about, but forcing him to get married just so he could breed was, in his opinion, absolutely disgusting. "And have you told Hojo about your decision?" Sephiroth asked.

Shinra waved a hand, fat cigar between his fingers and ash flying from the lit end. He took a long puff from it before answering. "I really don't care what Hojo thinks. He's an idiot anyway. Lets just say, my decision is based on the fact that you won't live forever and I'd like my company to prosper in the future as well as it is now."

Sephiroth's hands clenched into fists, he was somewhere near twenty-five and personally he didn't _feel_ like getting married. "And how do you suppose I'm going to get some woman to marry me?"

Shinra smiled, his disgusting teeth showing and smoke curling up from his nostrils. "Why, in a business-like fashion, of course. I've already spoken with the media, they've started reporting already!"

"Reporting _what_ exactly?" Sephiroth asked between clenched teeth.

"That all females of consenting age are welcome to send in applications for me to review and call in women to interview. Don't worry about the paperwork, Sephiroth, I'll handle that, you just pick who you like!" Shinra said with another wide grin and Sephiroth fumed. "You're dismissed," Shinra waved his hand again, turning his chair around to look out the large windows behind his desk. With a growl, Sephiroth turned as well, stalking down the stairs, moving too fast for his coat to even drag on the stairs behind him.

He got to the elevator and stood in front of the doors a second before he started slamming his fists into the metal numerous times. The staff already knew not to mess with him so he was left alone in his fury. Finally the doors opened and he was face to face with Scarlett- only by virtue of her high heels- she smirked at the look on his face and stepped out, brushing past him. He stepped onto the elevator and stabbed his key-card in jabbing the button for the fifth floor, the gym. He spent the rest of the day there frightening the staff.

* * *

Over the next two weeks, thousands of applications were sent in and Shinra's secretaries were put to work sorting though them. Shinra looked at the first stack of applications, they were all 'A's, the secretaries having put them in alphabetical order. The first girl was sitting in front of him in a small room, only himself, her, and Sephiroth. The latter looked the most unhappy of the trio. He was leaning back in the farthest corner of the room, dressed in his usual black. In fact, he'd even neglected to brush his hair, ruining his usually meticulous appearance, plus there were wrinkles in his shirt.

Shinra puffed on his cigar some. "So your name is Beth Aaronson?" Shinra asked to start the interview. He'd go though every one of the applications until Sephiroth picked one.

The tiny shy woman nodded, her bright blue hair falling into her face briefly. She lifted her hand from her lap shyly to brush the hair from her eyes, glancing at Sephiroth with a mix of fright and excitement. Sephiroth's eyes narrowed on her. _This is all a game to see me up close,_ Sephiroth thought to himself bitterly, _And I'm not going to get out of it until I pick someone... I hate you, Shinra._

"Sephiroth? Do you have any questions for her?" Shinra asked.

Sephiroth smiled wickedly, stirring himself to come forward slowly, dangerously, circling around the poor woman. "What do you think about blood? Do you like it? Do you like feeling it pour down your hands as your victim convulses in agony?" Beth looked decidedly sick. "Do you enjoy seeing their faces as you rip their lives from them? Or do you feel nothing when you kill them?" He stopped to let her answer.

"P-p-perhaps... I mistook...." Beth stammered. "Excuse me," she said and ran from the room in terror.

Shinra wasn't too pleased. "What? I was only seeing if she could handle what I do," Sephiroth said, smirking slightly, returning to his corner.

Shinra pressed a button, "Next," he said into the microphone set on the desk and connected with the secretary outside. Another girl entered the room, tall, with golden hair cut incredibly short. She nodded, seeming in control of herself and the situation. Sephiroth folded his arms and eyed her. She was thin, willowy, not even a good shape for bearing children. He doubted she'd live after the second time he lost his temper with her. She sat down, glancing at Sephiroth, worry in her eyes. She'd seen Beth go running out sobbing.

"Jessica Abant, correct?" Shinra asked and she nodded.

She took a breath and started speaking, her voice almost shrill, "I can cook and clean and I'm very good with children, Mr. Sephiroth, sir, I'm willing to stay home all day or even go out and get a job if you want. Anything you want, I'll do."

"How about getting out?" Sephiroth spoke up.

Her eyes went wide and she nodded, "As you wish," she said, getting up and making her way out, back straight, but Sephiroth could tell she was upset and angry. Shinra looked at Sephiroth with a glower, "Why did you say that?"

"Because she's a twit. She has no personality of her own, just what others want her to be," Sephiroth replied with a slight shrug.

Shinra frowned, "At this rate, we're going to be through all the applicants in a week!"

"Good, then maybe I could get back to what I'm supposed to be doing," Sephiroth muttered.

"Next!" Shinra snapped into the microphone.

Hours later, Sephiroth had a headache, Shinra was on his fifteenth cigar, and the girls weren't getting any more appealing. Though Sephiroth was tempted to just say yes to the next one to walk in and if she ended up dying somehow, it wasn't his fault, but something inside him kept him from doing that. He had finally taken a seat, dragging a chair over to the corner during one of the interviews where he hadn't found anything disturbing to say. In fact, he even pretended to fall asleep while the girl was talking.

"Nevermind. I can see he's not interested," she said and left. Shinra was furious, of course.

"Sephiroth, this is not amusing! If you don't pick a wife then _I'll_ pick one fore you!" Shinra shouted at the top of his lungs then started coughing.

Sephiroth glowered, "Do that and I'll kill you very next chance I get." That halted Shinra for a moment and he muttered, calling for the next woman to make her way in.

She strolled in, looking like a beauty queen, Scarlett's twin. She fluffed her long blonde hair back over her shoulder and smiled with her cherry red lips. "Hello Handsome," she greeted Sephiroth. He felt like bashing his head against the wall. Shinra was eyeing her, smirking as he looked her over. She sat down, making sure to give Sephiroth a look down her cleavage.

Sephiroth put his hand to his fore head, sliding down in his chair. This was going to be a very very long day. "Shela Azrin?"

She nodded, fluffing her hair back again as she lounged in the chair. "I hadn't thought you'd get to me today. I have no idea what the other girls were crying about when they left! He seems to be behaving himself fine." Sephiroth felt his anger rising at her words, he'd run her out gladly.

"So what do you like to do, Shela?" Shinra asked, leaning forward.

"I like wild kinky sex with animals and leather," she said truthfully.

"Get out of here, you whore," Sephiroth snapped.

Shela blinked, "But-"

"I said get out- before I make you leave: in pieces," he growled, leaning forward slightly, the look on his face made her exit pretty quickly.

"Sephiroth...."

"You have absolutely no clue what I want in a woman, Shinra, shut up."

"But she-"

"Was a whore. I don't like 'tainted' women, Shinra, you can have her if you want, but I will not touch something as filthy as her," Sephiroth said firmly, "now call in the next one."

"Next..."


	2. Ah- so you want to be a contestant, well...

Sephiroth stalked down the hall muttering to himself after the absolutely last applicant had been rejected and run from the room. He was walking fast, and not watching where he was going. He turned a corner and slammed into someone coming the other way.

The young woman fell onto her rear on the floor and glared at him. "Watch were you're going, you oaf!" she snapped and started gathering up the papers scattered all over the floor.

"Do you realize-"

"Yes I know how you are! What do you think I am? A moron? Dang it all! If it weren't for you .... do you even KNOW how long I spent putting these things in order? Now they're all over the place and I'm going to get yelled at again and its all your fault!" she was crying as she gathered up the papers. "And I'm probably going to get fired- as if my life weren't bad enough!"

Sephiroth slowly crouched, picking up a few papers, noticing that they were more applications. He sighed, "I'd rather you just ran these through the shredder or something," he said finally.

"Well at least _you_ have a choice!" she cried.

He cocked his head to the side slightly, "and you don't?"

"No! My parents are making me marry some rich ninety-year-old man in sector three just so they can get out of the slums and the wedding is next week!" she burst into harder tears. "Not only does he look like a prune, he has the personality of one and can't even remember my name!"

Reluctantly, Sephiroth had to agree that she really was having a harder time then himself. "At least he'll die soon," he offered.

She shook her head, "I heard my parents talking about how they'd sell me to Don C. after he died! Either way I'm just going to be used like a whore," she hung her head, shoulders shaking with her sobs.

Sephiroth set aside the papers they'd managed to gather up and pulled out a kerchief, tipping her face up to wipe under her eyes. "Crying isn't going to fix it," he said.

"I've tried not crying," she said, looking away, "I've not cried for three months when I first found out, but I'm just so frustrated now, there's nothing I can do... except kill myself and I don't want to do that." She pulled away from his attempts to keep wiping the tears.

She really wasn't that much to look on, but then, her eyes were all puffy and red from her tears and her nose was running, so it wasn't surprising she didn't look her best. She was wearing a grey skirt-suit with a skirt down to her mid caves instead of her thighs, giving her a more modest look though grey wasn't exactly her color. Her hair was red and fly-away with most of it tied back in a ponytail.

He frowned slightly, picking up all the applications and going over to a garbage can sitting in the hallway, he dropped them in. She gasped, "Now all my hard work is really wasted!" she cried, struggling to her feet to run and run away. Sephiroth grabbed her arm, dragging her to the elevator and inside, sliding his key card into it, he pressed the button for the highest floor. Once they arrived, he dragged the poor woman out and up the stairs to Shinra's office.

Shinra was just taking a seat when Sephiroth came in. "What do you want Sephiroth," Shinra snapped at his war General, feeling very tired and rather cranky.

The woman had her face covered with her other hand while Sephiroth gripped the wrist of her other one. "Be quiet," Sephiroth snapped at her as she continued to sob. She managed to quiet down to hiccups and rubbed at her face with her hand, making it red. "I've chosen," Sephiroth announced, yanking the poor woman forward.

"Who is she? When did she send in an application?" Shinra asked, looking at the woman carefully.

"I didn't send one in because I'm not-" she started crying again, "available!"

"She's not available?" Shinra looked at Sephiroth.

The General pondered a moment then spoke, "Her parents are forcing her to marry an old geezer next week. I want her."

Shinra scratched his chin, "You always seem to go after the hardest possible things to get, Sephiroth, but if it means you'll marry her, then fine. What's your name?"

"K- K-Kathryn Jones," she stammered, sniffling, completely startled by this sudden turn. Why was Sephiroth doing this? "Don't I have any choice in this?" she asked, "I don't want to marry him though! I don't want to marry anyone!"

"Be quiet," Sephiroth snapped and got glared at by Kathryn.

"I don't want to marry you!" she yelled. "You're a horrible monster!" His eyes narrowed and he put on one of his dangerous expressions. Her look didn't change at all, "I REFUSE to marry him!" she turned toward Shinra.

"So you'd rather marry that old man and be sold to a pimp then marry me?" Sephiroth asked softly.

"YES!" Sephiroth wasn't used to having things not go his way and he stalked around her dangerously. She glared back at him, suddenly lashing out and kicking his shin when he least expected. It didn't hurt any, but it startled him. He stepped back from her but she launched herself on him, fingers curled to scratch him. He caught her, spinning her around to quickly pin her arms against her sides with one arm and take her neck with his other hand. "Yes kill me! Put me out of this hell I'm living in!" she said, standing still in his grasp.

"No," he said softly, turning her loose. She staggered away, tears falling down her face again. Shinra looked on in bewilderment.

"What a happy marriage this'll be," Shinra said sarcastically and dialed for his secretary and told her to call Kathryn Jones's parents to inform them of Sephiroth's decision to marry their daughter.


	3. Nooo!!! Anything but THAT!

Word spread quickly that Sephiroth had chosen a wife and she was taken to her house in the slums by guards. Her new fiancé giving her a warning that if she tried to escape and hide somewhere that he would find her and drag her back to the Shinra Tower by her hair. She tried to look calm and collected in front of her guards, but inside, she was terrified and upset. Her parents were none too pleased about the situation and yelled at her throughout the night.

She was returned to Shinra Tower with a bag and box full of her things. Kathryn was delivered to Sephiroth's room by guards where she set her things down on the small hard bed and sat down herself. Folding her hands in her lap, she stared at the floor, knees pressed together nervously. She jumped when the door hissed open and Sephiroth entered, glowering.

He stalked over to the bed, opened her bag and started rooting through it. Kathryn glowered, "Stop that! Don't you have any decency?"

He pulled something long and shapeless out and eyed it, "Is this what I think it is?" he asked.

She snatched her muumuu back from him, glaring as he finished going through her clothes and started through her box. She stuffed the clothes back into the bag as he pulled out a stuffed teddy bear. "And what the heck is this?! Aren't you a little OLD for stuffed toys?" he threw it at her.

"Quit insulting me! You're the one that forced me into this!" she hugged her teddy bear to her chest.

"I hadn't expected you to be so childish," he replied, throwing her bag into a corner and tossing the box after it.

"Stop throwing my things," she snapped at him as he lay down on his back, his fingers linked behind his head.

"You're going to make me?" Sephiroth asked softly.

"I can cut your jewels off when you're asleep," she hissed in response but was interrupted by the door opening and a man with long black hair and thick glasses coming in.

"So this is her?" the man asked.

"Get out Hojo," Sephiroth growled.

Hojo continued to stalk around Kathryn, looking her over hungrily. Kathryn had the feeling that if she didn't become pregnant from Sephiroth, she just might end up that way by Hojo and she wouldn't like it much if it were the latter. "My my... nice shape... Not too bad looking," he reached out and grabbed her arm, pinching her slightly, "Breeding with her will be good for the future," he said somewhat vaguely and Kathryn was disgusted.

She yanked her arm from his grasp. "Keep your hands off me, you dirty son of a chocobo!"

Hojo frowned, "Though her attitude isn't very good. Might have to break her of it-"

"She is NOT YOUR EXPEREMENT," Sephiroth growled, now between Kathryn and Hojo, about to ring the scientist's neck.

Hojo smiled slightly, "Just remember, Sephiroth, if you don't have her pregnant by the end of the year....." Kathryn went pale, she'd been right, he _was_ going to try to do something to her. She stepped back until she was pressed against the bare wall, hugging her teddy to her still. Sephiroth turned, looking down at her.

"I won't let him," he said firmly, "He has no right to drag you into this..."

"You're the one who dragged me into it!" Kathryn sniffled.

Sephiroth looked away, "I'm sorry," he said softly, almost as if not really expecting her to ever forgive him. She looked away as well.

"So when....is it?" Kathryn asked, swallowing and hugging her bear.

"In two weeks," Sephiroth replied, still not looking at her, his gaze locked on a wall and narrowed.

"Oh..." she whispered.


	4. Food Fight!

Kathryn sat staring down at her teddy bear, Sephiroth was once again laying on the bed, both on opposite sides of the room. "You could have had anyone in the world... Why did you pick me?"

Sephiroth was silent, she would have thought he was asleep except she could glance up to see his eyes open, staring at the ceiling, occasionally toward her. "...because.. you talked back to me... and you kicked me."

Her brows lowered over her eyes and she frowned at the bear, looking up at him, "Are you a masochist or something? Geez, the 'Great Sephiroth' loves pain! That'd make headlines."

Sephiroth sat up, glaring at her, but his look shifted to something else. "And because you say things like that," he continued.

She frowned at him, "Its called 'Sarcasm' dear. Can you say that word?"

He reached into his coat, pulling out a green sphere. He twirled it around on his hands some, watching it, then finally looking back at her, "I'm not good at....saying what I want," he said softly.

"I kinda figured that," Kathryn interrupted.

Sephiroth sighed, catching the materia in his hand, his fingers tightening over it. "Generally most get the point when I bash them over the head..." he growled, getting to his feet and walking toward her. "I picked you because you, out of all the twits in the world, are possible one of the few who could ever teach me anything. I picked you because you .... talk back." She looked at him in bewilderment and he sighed, giving up on trying to explain.

"Oh.... I- think I get it.. You want conversation," Kathryn said, hugging her bear.

He snapped his fingers, turning back around to point, "That's exactly what I meant!" he smiled one of his genuine smiles, causing her to blush. He came over to crouch in front of her, his eyes somewhat wide, showing her a side of him he'd shown no one else.

Kathryn looked back at him for a long moment before speaking, "War tactics may work on the battle field, but not all of life is a battle, and sometimes you've just gotta ...."

"Smell the flowers?" Sephiroth finished for her.

Kathryn couldn't help but laugh at his somewhat rueful expression, "Yeah.. smell the flowers," she replied. She shook her head, "I just don't think I could really....be the right one for you," she looked down at her bear again, hugging it to her chest. "Its... another reason why I didn't send in an application."

"There's more then that?" Sephiroth asked, somewhat confused, putting one knee against the floor, his arm resting on the other.

Kathryn nodded, "Much more then two... you probably wouldn't like the other reasons that much."

Sephiroth eyed her carefully, "Because you didn't want to live your life trapped here?"

"Yeah, that's another one. Another is... well, I'm not in the best of physical shape and I'd never be able to keep up with you. I'm not the most patient of people. I-" Sephiroth put his hand over her mouth.

"Stop that. Saying things like that isn't going to make me change my mind," he snapped and got to his feet again, stalking toward the door. He paused a moment at the door, looking back at her, "Are you coming?"

"W-what?" Kathryn asked, getting to her feet as well and swaying back against the wall a moment.

"With Hojo interested in you, I can't leave you here, but its stuffy," Sephiroth explained and opened the door. She pushed herself off the wall, tossing the bear onto the bed, ignoring Sephiroth's slightly disgusted look, walking out into the hall.

She smiled at him, "What? Afraid someone'll see it and word will get around that _you_ have a teddy bear?" Kathryn asked with a smirk.

Sephiroth glanced at her, "Watch it... I just might get tired of that mouth of yours..." he warned.

Kathryn moved away from him a few steps, "You're far worse then anything I've ever heard about you," she told him flat out and his blank expression didn't change. Kathryn had the feeling that she'd hurt him, though.

"Come," he said stiffly and made his way toward the elevator. Kathryn followed, walking at least five feet back from him. She wondered idly what he was thinking about, staring at his broad firm muscled back.

They stepped into the elevator and Sephiroth put his key-card into the slot. "What are you thinking about?" Kathryn finally asked.

He frowned at her, "That is none of your business," he snapped.

"I'm going to be married to you, and I'd _like_ to get to know you somewhat, so maybe it is my business?" Kathryn pushed her luck. Sephiroth's hand paused as he was about to press a button. He finally pressed it, not answering her in the slightest. "And you know... it's rude not to answer someone when they ask you a question."

"Who said I ever had manners?" Sephiroth snapped at her.

"No need to get snotty.." She folded her arms on her stomach and leaned back against the glass of the elevator, looking out as the ground grew closer.

Sephiroth was stonily silent for a few floors, "I was thinking how you really don't know anything about me..." he stared straight forward at the elevator doors, his expression blank.

Kathryn slowly looked over at him, "What are you _really_ after, Sephiroth?" she asked softly, not daring to move any closer to him.

He was silent again, "Perhaps.... a friend," he replied after a few more floors passed upward. About that time, the doors opened and Sephiroth retrieved his key-card, stepping out. Kathryn reluctantly followed behind him.

They stepped into the cafeteria floor and Kathryn sighed, she hated the food here. Following Sephiroth past the line of people, he went straight in, got what he wanted, neglected to pay, and left to find an empty table at the back of the room. Kathryn continued to follow Sephiroth and set her own not-paid-for plate down at the table. She eyed what he had picked and frowned.

"What _are_ you- a cannibal? All you've got is meat!" she exclaimed, sitting down and poking at her food with her Spork.

He looked back at what she'd gotten, "And are you a cow? All you got was the desert," he fired back at her.

She glowered, getting her spoon-fork full of some vanilla pudding and carefully aiming at him, he didn't do more then glance at her, figuring she wouldn't do it.

Kathryn giggled when the pudding hit him square in the forehead, splattering his bangs and dripping down his nose. Slowly, he looked at her, "I didn't think you'd do it..." he said softly, cutting some of his meat with his spork and aiming it at her. She smirked.

"You wouldn't DARE-" she dodged and the piece of meat flew over her head. "Hah! You missed me!"

"Food is generally not my weapon of choice-" another volley of pudding hit him in the chin. Sephiroth picked up the giggly pouch of milk and he retaliated. Stabbing the straw into the plastic and aiming at her.

Kathryn shrieked, "Food fight!!!" she picked up her packet of milk and aimed the straw at him as she squeezed.

Sephiroth dodged, grabbing a hamburger patty and Frisbee throwing it at her. She shrieked when it beamed her in the forehead. The rest of the employees fled the room, packing the elevator and stairs, leaving Sephiroth and Kathryn by themselves with free reign over the food left on the tables.

Sephiroth chased Kathryn around the room, throwing things he scraped off plates at her as she dodged behind the trees planted in giant pots. She ducked behind one of the pots and as he came around it to tackle her, she jumped up with a tray in both hands, intending to dump its contents down his front.

"Oh my god!" Kathryn gasped as Sephiroth thumped to the floor after the tray hit him directly in the face. She knelt down, "Please tell me you're alright-" she started to say then squeaked as his arms grabbed her, pinning her to his chest. Her breathing was hard and her face was somewhat red as she panted for air.

Time passed and neither moved, simply staring into the other's eyes.

_Is he going to kiss me? He's staring at me. He wants to kiss me, I just know he does! Why else would he be staring at me with his mouth open like that, oh gods, I wish he would kiss me. He's so handsome and strong, and maybe not as evil as I'd thought before. I can feel his heart beating, gods, its so fast, he wants me... I want him.. why isn't he moving? Is he shy? Shy? Shy?! Sephiroth- the general- the warrior- the absolute studmuffin- shy? I'm going to faint! I just know I am-_ Kathryn's mind swirled with these thoughts and far more.

Sephiroth moved his hand slowly, touching her cheek and brushing a piece of food from it, "You're covered in scrambled egg," he said softly, sitting up with his arm still holding her against his chest.

Kathryn finally got her mouth working, "O-only cause you.. threw it at me," she said shakily, still staring into his eyes, begging for him to make the move.

_She's gone practically limp... does.. she trust me.... to not hurt her? Here we are... in an empty room... just.. her...and me.. oh damn it all! What do I do?! She wants me to do something, I don't know what! I don't dare let her go because she might just flop over onto the ground and hit her head, I don't want that. I know technically how to reproduce, but its not like anyone told me how to really DO it! Maybe... I should spy on Scarlett, see what she does.... no.. probably not a good idea, knowing her, it'd be some sick and demented thing, no, I don't want to do that to....Kathryn..._ "Kathryn," Sephiroth whispered softly, not realizing he'd said her name out loud.

"You....don't know what to do....do you?" she asked slowly, the thought finally making its way into her mind, she looked at him in complete disbelief. A smile touched Kathryn's lips as she slid her hand up his chest to touch his face, she'd seen the answer in his eyes the moment she'd said it. "I-...guess... I'll have to make the move then," she concluded, taking her courage in hand and moving swiftly to place her lips upon his.

Sephiroth's eyes went wide, his body going stiff in surprise, not returning her kiss. Discouraged, Kathryn started to pull away when his hands moved, holding her in place.

Suddenly, he felt Kathryn go completely limp and he slowly loosened his grip on her, lowering her down enough to look at her face. "She...passed out..." he concluded, blinking a few times, "Is.. that supposed to happen?" he asked aloud, lifting his eyes to look around the devastated area, a smile fixed to his lips by some unknown force. He picked her up, holding her against his chest as he got to his feet, carrying her to the elevator.

Heidiggar walked into the room from the stairs, Scarlett beside him, "Guh-ha-ha! Look at this mess!"

Scarlett stepped forward slowly, one hand on her shapely hip, "What are you laughing about, you moron?! This isn't a good thing!"

He grinned, his stomach jiggling, "Oh yes it is! We blame this on Sephiroth, get him fired, and then our investments can take a larger role in the company! Guh-ha-ha!"

Scarlett glared at him, then slowly, the plan seeped into her mind, "Why... that's the most brilliant idea I've ever had! KYA-HA-HA-HA!" she laughed shrilly, Heidiggar's bellow accompanying her.


	5. And I declare that we will buy a little ...

A/N- wow! I've gotten a lot of reviews when this story has been up for only like two days!! Anyway, here's the next chapter! ;)

Kathryn awoke to find herself being carried by Sephiroth, the smell of his coat and the various food products they had gathered engulfing her senses. "You can take a shower first," he said, setting her feet down and she realized that they had just walked into his room. "There's towels in the lavatory closet, third shelf."

She nodded numbly as she left his embrace and went into the bathroom, kicking off her shoes just before stepping in and pushing the button to close and lock the door. Sephiroth stared at the door and her shoes for a long moment, then frowned down at his crotch, "This....is embarrassing," he muttered.

Kathryn wasn't long in the shower and the door opened, letting steam swirl out. Sephiroth lifted his eyes from writing in his journal to stare with wide eyes at her, his jaw somewhere near the floor. She blushed, having only a towel wrapped around her body. "I...forgot to get new clothes," she mumbled and swiped up her bag, diving back into the bathroom.

Sephiroth squeezed his eyes shut, grinding his teeth together, writing one more sentence into his journal. 'I don't think I'm going to last very long with her around... so much for the "mighty warrior" image.'

Kathryn stepped out of the bathroom once again, this time with the towel wrapped around her hair, carrying her bag, and dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a floppy tee-shirt. Sephiroth breezed past her with clean clothes in hand, locking the door before turning the water on to freezing cold.

She sat on the bed, staring at her teddy bear, blushing, "Was he?... He couldn't possibly be attracted to me. I think maybe it was just the 'naked girl' thought that had him like that, not the thought of me." She spoke to the bear, talking herself out of thinking there could be anything.

There was a tone and Kathryn realized it was the 'doorbell'. She got to her feet and pressed the button to open it. Staring at a skinny secretary who was holding a note. "Yes?" Kathryn asked hesitantly.

"This is for Sephiroth," the mousy woman said and the moment Kathryn had hold of the paper, she turned, hurrying away, sniffling. Kathryn leaned out the door to look down the hallway at the upset girl. Shrugging, she turned around and shrieked, jumping back. Sephiroth was standing right behind her, dressed, though his hair was wet.

He frowned slightly. "I- I- don't sneak up on me like that!" Kathryn finally snapped at him and handed him the note. 

He unfolded it, reading quickly then crumpling the note with one hand. "Stay here, Shinra wants to talk to me." He said, turning to look down at his dirty leather coat. Tossing the crumpled note aside, he stalked out the door.

"Okay..." Kathryn said softly, scratching her neck some. "Did I do something wrong?" She closed the door with a push of a button and jumped when the tone sounded again. Her brows pulled together as she turned to open the door. It was a man, dressed in a SOLDIER's uniform.

"Come with me, Ma'am," he said somewhat stiffly.

"But..." she started to object then shook her head, taking the towel from her head and tossing it aside, "Let me get my hair brushed and my shoes on." The man nodded and watched from the open door as she did just that.

Sephiroth clomped his way up the stairs, his hair still dripping and making his black cotton shirt wet down the back. Taking his hair, he wrung it out some before tossing it back over his shoulder. He made his way into Shinra's office, the windows displaying an early evening sky. Scarlett and Heidiggar were standing near Shinra's desk, the president himself, leaning his elbows upon the desk.

"So what is it now?" Sephiroth warily asked.

"I've had unanimous reports that you....started a food fight with your Fiancée-" Shinra started.

"And you do realize that if I had my own house that there wouldn't be such occurrences at all because I wouldn't be around to start them," Sephiroth interrupted, his eyes narrowed slightly.

Shinra frowned, reaching over to a box on his desk to pull out a cigar, "Hojo wouldn't like that..."

"You said it yourself, Hojo's an idiot."

"It would cost money-"

"Shinra, you want me to breed or not? I may have lived here my entire life, but she hasn't and she will not be willing to do any such thing while under Hojo's microscope and your security cameras. You want the future of your company, I want my own place," Sephiroth said smoothly.

Scarlett spoke up, "But our new weaponry may make Sephiroth completely useless! We could simply BLOW UP any resistance to us!"

"And who would train the troops? I really don't think either of you have the experience or qualifications- or the force necessary to do it," Sephiroth replied to her.

"They would be taught how to use the new weapons," she argued.

"What about the new ones? They really wouldn't have the guts to actually kill someone. What you would have was an army of twits."

"Father... I'd have to agree with Sephiroth on this one. Having new weaponry would be nice, but without someone to train the troops on actually killing people and how to find your target and eliminate it quickly- would make the weapons completely useless," Rufus said as he ascended the stairs, having overheard the argument.

President Shinra rubbed his chin thoughtfully, chewing on his unlit cigar. Finally he nodded, "I see your point. No, Scarlett, I will not 'fire' Sephiroth, he is still our largest asset. As long as we have the threat of unleashing him upon any army that dares to gather, then we have control."

Sephiroth smiled slightly at Scarlett and bowed his head half mockingly and half politely to her as she stomped out, Heidiggar following, his fat bouncing. The war general turned back to Shinra, looking at him, "There was something else?" he prodded.

"Yes... I've taken the liberty of contacting the media and setting up an interview for them with your Fiancée. The world wants to see the woman you chose, after all," Shinra said, lighting his cigar finally.

Sephiroth growled, "ASK next time, Shinra." He turned, storming out of the open office, hearing Shinra's wheezing laugh echo.

Kathryn's eyes were blinded by the intense light of the cameras all pointed straight at her. She felt her heart was going to quit it was beating so fast, she reflected that at least she didn't have to sing for them. Rapid-fire questions were thrown at her from all directions. Finally her temper snapped and she stood up, grabbing the nearest camera and smashing it down on the table in front of her. 

"Would you quit it! Just because Sephiroth picked me doesn't mean that I have the right to spill his secrets! I have no answers for you and I will not speak to any of you again! GOT THAT?!" She turned, stalking toward the door, finding Sephiroth standing there, his arms folded, expression blank. Kathryn paused then lifted her chin, shoving past him and out of sight of the cameras. Casting a look at the media people, Sephiroth turned, walking after Kathryn.

In the hall, Kathryn had fallen against the wall near a potted plant, her face in her hands. "You handled that well," Sephiroth murmured, coming to stand beside her, his arms still folded.

"I lost my temper... gods, right in front of all of them..." she moaned.

"So? They're scum. Bottom feeders. They'll eat anything you throw to them." Sephiroth shrugged slightly, his voice soft yet void of any emotion.

Slowly she turned to look up at him, "I didn't ask for this... I don't want to live here. I don't want to always be watched like this..." tears fell down her face and he slowly unfolded his arms to touch her tears, wiping them away with his fingers.

"Shinra will be giving us a house of our own. I've seen to that," he replied and was rewarded with a hopeful look and beginnings of a smile.

"Maybe...you're not so bad after all," she said softly, lifting one of her hands to touch his.

"It might take a few days to acquire the house, but if it takes more then a week, I'll do something about it."

"You mean start waving that big piece of metal around and do some glaring," Kathryn interpreted and he let himself smile at her.

"Yes.... that's exactly what I'd meant."


	6. A blow to fell the mighty Sephiroth

Kathryn sat staring out the window, rain poured down the glass like there was no tomorrow

Kathryn sat staring out the window, rain poured down the glass like there was no tomorrow. She wished there _was_ no tomorrow, for tomorrow was her wedding to Sephiroth. She put her forehead against the freshly cleaned glass, she could tell it was freshly cleaned because she could smell the cleaning fluid. Far below, the drops of water rained down upon the pedestrians and cars alike, heedless of stature or importance. Kathryn felt sick, she hadn't eaten all day and she'd had an argument with Sephiroth. She didn't even remember what it had been about but some rather hideous names were exchanged and now she was here on the opposite side of the building, hoping that Seph wasn't anywhere near her.

She lifted her hand to wipe under her eyes, her reflection in the window doing the same. "Why does he always manage to make me cry?" she asked her reflection softly. "No one else has done that to me and yet here I am making an absolute fool of myself in front of him. How does he get under my skin? Why do I let him get to me?" she shook her head, putting her forehead against the glass again, her somewhat straggly auburn flames of hair hanging around her face and shoulders in a curly mass down to just below her shoulder blades. 

Now that she thought about it, he'd been acting somewhat strange for the past few days, "Maybe its because I've been living with him for the past two weeks?" She sighed, "I wish he'd chosen one of the applicants. At least I wouldn't have had to suffer Sephiroth's personality quirks...." she turned, head bowed, putting her back against the wall and sliding down it to the floor, putting her face in her arms on her knees. "Of course.. I would have been stuck feeding mush-mouth for a few years and then been stuck doing Don C. for the rest of my life, but maybe it could have been better then this."

Someone nudged her with their foot, none too gently, "Personality quirks?" Sephiroth's voice asked.

"Go away," she said firmly.

"You're certainly acting childish," he said, nudging her with his foot a few more times.

"If you don't stop that right now I'm going to kick you in the jewels so hard you won't see them for another five years!" Kathryn snarled and he poked her again. "That's IT!" she surged to her feet.

The expression on Sephiroth's face was priceless as he slowly went to his knees before her. Kathryn drew herself up and looked down her nose at him, "Maybe NOW you'll take it to heart when I tell you to not do something."

Slowly he got to his feet still clutching his bruised area, "Yes, teach me to never come to apologize," he snapped back at her.

She folded her arms firmly, "Apologize? I only heard you insulting me further!"

He suddenly threw something at her then turned, limping away. Looking down at the floor, she found a thin gold necklace chain, but it had no charm, just a necklace. She sighed, picking it up, "How stupid could he be? Just giving me a chain? What the heck am I going to do with this?"

Her mind trailed to her jewelry box, which she'd brought with her from home, in which she had a small charm with no chain for it. It came together in her mind and she held the chain against her chest, falling back against the wall again with a sigh. "I just don't know what to think... first he's ticking me off so bad I want to wring his neck and then he does something sweet. What am I going to do? I don't want to marry him...and yet I do!" she slid down to the floor again. "Bugger it all."

Sephiroth limped away, reflecting on how small she'd looked when she was curled up against the wall. He sighed and realized he shouldn't have pushed her as far as he had, but he was frustrated and she was part of why. Well, more like most of why. He recalled how earlier Zack had scored on him and he'd retaliated, pulling nothing, now Zack was once again in the infirmary and bandaged from head to toe.

He shook his head, making his way toward the infirmary to see if Zack was doing all right. Sephiroth stepped in to find very few people around, just one nurse and a few patients who didn't look at him. Making his way over to where Zack was laying in traction he looked down at his first-class SOLDIER student, a slight frown on his face. He was silent, looking down into Zack's eyes for a long moment though communication passed between them, warrior to warrior, man to man. Zack understood that Sephiroth was under strain as well and nervous and frustrated, he smiled slightly.

"I think...I learned my lesson," Zack said finally, "Don't mess with you on a bad day." Sephiroth was in no mood to find that funny and glowered at those who sniggered. "I just hope you're back to yourself after tomorrow, I don't think I can survive another beating like you gave me today, General," Zack said truthfully.

"You'll survive," Sephiroth said softly, a dangerous promise, Zack gulped and stared as his idle turned, stalking out of sight, limping slightly.


	7. A woman worth fighting

Sephiroth glowered at his reflection

Sephiroth glowered at his reflection. "Explain WHY I have to wear a bow-tie once again?" he asked, his eyes focusing on the blonde fat man behind him.

President Shinra sighed, blowing cigar smoke from his lips as he removed the fat cigar from his mouth. "Its tradition, Sephiroth. Now look, I've always considered you sort-of like my own son. I saw you grow up, and I'm going to see you get married the right way."

"Your son? Oh goody..." Sephiroth's voice dripped sarcasm.

"Stop that, you sound like your fiancée. And leave that damn coat of yours here!" Shinra snapped and swiped the large black leather coat from Sephiroth's hands, tossing it to one of the remaining tailors- Sephiroth either sent the rest running or to the infirmary.

Practically on the other side of Sephiroth's mirror, Kathryn stood on a small stool, feeling squished and pinched into the dress. She stood glowering as the tailors finished the last touches on the long train of her dress. She really couldn't breath and truly didn't think that she was fat enough to require a corset but they'd insisted.

"Darling! Try to smile! It's your wedding to the most handsome man on the planet!" the elderly woman said with a kind smile. Kathryn would have licked her if she hadn't been the one to sew the torment together.

"I don't care what he looks like- he's an absolute beast!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

* * *

"I'm live at the Wedding of the Century, folks! In the largest church in Midgar, here, in sector three! Shinra really paid out the big cash on this one, that's for sure, Harry- see if you can get some of the decorations here!" The camera moved from the reporter man to the hung flowers and ribbons everywhere. "It's almost twelve on the dot! By the looks of things, Shinra has been working at this the moment the announcement was made! Absolutely beautiful! Can't wait to see the bride!"

A fanfare sounded from the live band off to the right of the stage. A hush fell over the entire church as everyone was seated, cameras focused on the door where the best men were leading the bride's maids out. Mostly it was Shinra Executives and their spouses or significant others. Finally, they were lined up and in place, then Sephiroth came storming out, his hair tied back in a braid, a scowl on his face and he simply ignored the pace he was supposed to walk at.

Another fanfare sounded and all eyes turned to look at the doors as the bride appeared, walking herself down the aisle, her father having neglected to show up. She looked absolutely furious as she stomped her way to the altar, her train dragging in the dust, the small children meant to carry it scampering along behind, trying to catch up with her.

The preacher smiled and blinked with squinty eyes at the couple, "Now... where were we... Ashes to Ashes- no wait.. that's the wrong one..." he flipped in his book to a different page and stuck his nose against the page. "Oh yes, that's right... Mowage is the most sacred of all unions, not to be confused with bondage or carnage-" the bride and groom looked at each other, Kathryn though her gauzy veil and Seph from between his high-arched bangs.

"annoying?" Kathryn mouthed and Sephiroth's answer was to glance away with a slight roll of his eyes.

The old man continued to babble, "And my aunt Berthal said, 'I can't see my life without my dearest Eddie-' or was it Eddie that said that? I can't remember clearly-"

"THEN GET ON WITH IT!" Kathryn and Sephiroth said at the same time. Kathryn blushed but continued to glower at the sputtering priest.

"Mowage..." he stammered, "is the most sacred-"

"YOU ALREADY SAID THAT!" Sephiroth and Kathryn once again said in unison, completely by accident.

"I- I've lost my place..." the old priest said after a long pause and peered at his book. Kathryn took a step to her left, away from Sephiroth, putting one hand to her forehead under her veil, the other across her stomach, bracing her elbow.

"Oh yes! Now I remember... It was Aunt Berthal who said it," the priest proclaimed and continued, "Now my dear Uncle Eddie wasn't one to be outdone so he said....." Sephiroth looked about to fall over, Kathryn's hands were clenched tightly on her skirt. "Now those two were the most beautiful couple I've ever seen, even to this day I haven't seen two people more perfect for each other then those two. Mowage is more then a binding of ..." he checked his notes, "carnage- no that's not it..."

"Kill kill kill kill kill..." Kathryn was muttering under her breath.

"Ahha! Mowage is more then a binding of two people, but a binding of souls! And now... a prayer." The priest and all those present bowed their heads as the priest said something in some strange language. Everyone except Sephiroth and Kathryn.

"Your face is all red," Sephiroth commented softly to her.

"Shut up you jerk. If it weren't for you I wouldn't be wearing this dress and I would be able to breath and my face wouldn't be red!" she snapped back at him.

"Going to blame it all on me. You know I was forced into this just like you," he replied between gritted teeth.

"You have lipstick smeared on your teeth," Sephiroth pointed out.

"I do?!"

"And do you, Sephiroth, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest said, now looking at Sephiroth but neither of them noticed.

"You're an absolute beast, you know that, Sephiroth I can't stand even the thought of touching you let alone sleeping with you," Kathryn snarled at him under her veil, they were now facing each other, both shaking with fury.

"Excuse me.... Sephiroth- do you-" the priest started to repeat himself.

"Yes, whatever!" Sephiroth snapped at the old man then went to return an insult to Kathryn, "and as well the thought of being near you makes me sick."

The microphones placed on the priest's lapel caught every single word the two spoke, though neither noticed as they were too intent on arguing. The priest spoke another prayer, completely oblivious that the bride and groom were on the edge of exchanging blows, none in the audience was paying attention to the priest as the battle of wills ensued before them.

Kathryn looked behind her when she felt someone poke her, "WHAT?!" she roared, grabbing the ring offered to her and throwing it at Sephiroth. "Take THAT you dipstick!" he caught the ring out of the air before it hit him and snorted.

"You're so fat, I doubt this would even fit you," he replied holding up the other one. Her eyes flared in anger just the same as his did.

Snatching the wring from his hand, she tore off her glove to put the ring on and held up her hand, "it DOES fit, so that blows your theory, jerk! When this is over I'm going to kick you so hard-"

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest toned, his voice downed out by Sephiroth and Kathryn's argument.

"You already threatened to do that, little wench," Sephiroth snarled.

"And I was kind to you and only kicked you hard enough to put a dent in that oversized ego of yours!"

"Oversized- you want to see oversized, look in the mirror!"

"How DARE YOU!" Kathryn threw herself at Sephiroth, her manicured nails ready to scratch his eyes out. He grabbed her wrists, spinning her around and pinning her arms against her sides with one arm, his hand on her neck, ready to crush it. Suddenly, she slammed the heel of her high-heel down on his foot, "HA! You underestimated the power of HIGH HEELS!" she shrieked as she tore free.

"SHUT UP!" he roared at her.

"MAKE ME!" she shrieked at him.

"FINE!" His hand snapped out to grab her throat again and only caught her veil as she slipped back, tripping over the train of her dress. The veil was torn from her hair and his other hand caught her arm. He smirked, surprising her by slamming his mouth down onto hers, figuring she would faint again. Her teeth found his lip and bit down hard as her nails tore at his cheek. Finally, she tore away from him, sorting herself out and storming down the aisle to get away from Sephiroth. "Come back here you little wench!" he yelled following after her, intent on murder.

The entire audience of the whole fiasco stared in disbelief at what had just occurred. Finally, a few brave souls fell to the floor giggling. The band belatedly struck up the exit march for the bride and groom.


	8. Bang the gong- They're getting along!

Kathryn ran shrieking from Sephiroth as he chased her down the hall with a long candelabrum, the candles having fallen off a while ago

Kathryn ran shrieking from Sephiroth as he chased her down the hall with a long candelabrum, the candles having fallen off a while ago. He swung it at her and she ducked down under a table of food, her dress trailing out from under it. He stepped on the fabric and she yanked hard, tearing the dress and making him lose his balance. Kathryn scrambled to her feet, swiped a nearby SOLDIER's sword and got on top of the table. Sephiroth was still sitting on his butt from when she knocked him over.

"AAAIIIGH!" she shrieked and jumped down at him, sword held in both hands, blade down. He rolled to his feet and faced her. Guests watched as the battle continued though the parlor of the church, back to the altar, through the pulpits, and over the buffet tables. Sephiroth finally caught Kathryn and wrapped his hands around her neck, lifting her feet off the ground.

Gagging, she gripped his wrists and kicked her foot out sharply into his stomach. With a cough, he dropped her and she quickly ran to get the sword she'd dropped.

Sephiroth sprinted toward her to catch her quickly while she was crouched to get the sword. Kathryn spun around, holding the sword out, eyes squeezed closed.

There was a gasp from those watching. The blade ripped through the back of Sephiroth's coat but Sephiroth remained standing, though absolutely still. He looked down and smirked as Kathryn opened her eyes. "You missed!"

"NOO!" she let go of the sword and scrambled for safety.

Rufus watched in amusement and looked toward his father, "They're getting along quite nicely, don't you think, Dad?" The president grunted and puffed on his cigar, glowering as the newlyweds ran past again, this time Kathryn chasing Sephiroth with Masamune. More like, she dragged it and occasionally lifted it high enough to swing, but Sephiroth couldn't get near enough to take it from her.

Kathryn brought the blade up again, swinging it downward at Sephiroth who was standing on the other side of a table with the cake on it. Masamune cleaved both the cake and the table in half. Sephiroth grabbed the blade, yanking it from her grasp and getting hold of the hilt to turn it upon her. She swung her arm, lobbing a handful of cake at him, hitting him in the face and blinding him long enough to escape.

Kathryn stared in horror as she was trapped, back to a wall. Sephiroth drew back and threw Masamune at her like a javelin. It cleaved into the brick wall and stayed there, bouncing slightly from the left over momentum. Kathryn slowly turned her eyes to stare at the blade that had sliced some of her hair off, not more then three millimeters away from her left ear.

"You missed!" she said and suddenly threw her high heel at him. The shoe twirled end over end then cracked into Sephiroth's forehead, heel first.

Sephiroth slowly sat down and she put her hands on her hips, her torn and stained wedding dress clinging to her mostly in scraps. "Now- what were we fighting about?" she dropped the 'I won' pose and asked.

Sephiroth rubbed his forehead with one hand, "I have absolutely no clue."

"There might be some ice out there..." she said, "And I know there's some food..."

Sephiroth got to his feet, "You would notice the food, wouldn't you..." he muttered.

"What was that?" she asked, taking her other shoe off.

"I said that you would notice the food, you're observant!" Sephiroth saved and she eyed him.

Kathryn's eyes narrowed. All those watching, either in person or on TV, stared, thinking another fight would break out. "Yeah... you'd better fear me," she warned Sephiroth and limped past him, chin high and dignity gathered around her like a cloak. She picked up her other shoe so as to have two weapons should he try to attack her again.

Sephiroth looked at his hand, realizing he was wearing a gold ring. His gaze went to Kathryn's hand, she too had a ring on. "@#$%^$@#$%^&$&*$#@^&@%$&*!!!!!"

Kathryn blushed deeply, she'd never heard any stories of Sephiroth using language like that. She looked at him. "What? Just realize that you're a jackass?"

Sephiroth turned to glower at Shinra and Rufus smirked, both father and son nodded slowly. "B-but- HOW?"

Rufus smirked more, "You'll have to watch the tape to find out!"

Kathryn blinked, "What? What happened?"

"It can't be binding, we were arguing the whole time!" Sephiroth exclaimed, hands clenched into fists.

"You said 'yes' she said 'I do', you exchanged rings, you kissed, its binding," President Shinra said, sucking on his cigar a little. "Of course, whatever was said between that would have to be ignored, but the priest didn't notice anyway, so it's binding."

"I- refuse!"

"Too late, Sephiroth. You should have objected when he asked," Rufus laughed and flipped his hair with one hand.

Kathryn's jaw dropped, "But we were fighting the whole time! How could we-"

"I already said that," Sephiroth interrupted her and she glowered at him, threatening to throw her shoe at him.

"How about you two enjoy what's left of the cake and continue that later tonight when no one else is likely to get hurt," Shinra suggested. They limped over to a table that had been righted and chairs set at it. Kathryn flopped down into a chair and scooted it away from Sephiroth.

"I'm going to kill them all," Sephiroth muttered softly.

"Not without me you aren't," Kathryn replied, glaring at the cameras that focused on them.

"And what are you going to do? Throw shoes at them and kick them in the balls?"

"It phased you so it could kill a normal person," she defended.

"Wench."

"Slime ball."

"Congratulations, Mr. Sephiroth, Mrs. Kathryn. I hope you two .....eventually get along," said the elderly woman who had been Kathryn's tailor, she looked mournfully at the scraps that Kathryn had managed to retain of her dress.

"I'll only be happy when he's dead," Kathryn said firmly and Sephiroth glared at her.

"And you're going to kill me, I suppose?"

"Yes. Right after I kill everyone responsible for this," she said, chin set firmly.

"Hah! You wouldn't be able to even catch Scarlett to kill her," Sephiroth retorted.

"I would too," she sniffed, turning her face away from him, folding her arms on her stomach.

Beverages were given to them, alcohol of some sort and they both declined to drink it. Hours passed and Kathryn was about to fall asleep, Sephiroth was bored and annoyed, and there was no sign of the party ending.

President Shinra made a speech about wishing the newlyweds luck on dealing with each other and finally Sephiroth was able to get up. Looking down, he saw that Kathryn had fallen asleep, her head on her arms. He grabbed her by her waist and threw her over one shoulder as if she were a sack of potatoes. She woke and shrieked at him to put her down.

Sephiroth grabbed her ankles with his other hand, keeping her from kicking him but she wiggled and hit his back with her fists. He got outside and went straight to the car that was to take them to their new house and threw her in once the door was open. She howled in rage at him for treating her that way and he dodged a shoe then got in, slamming the car door closed.

In the car Kathryn calmed down, stuffing herself against the door, trying to be as far from him as possible. "Put on your seatbelt," Sephiroth told her.

"Why should I?" she pouted.

Sephiroth sighed, moving over to roughly put it on her. "I'd rather you didn't die yet," he said and returned to his seat, clipping his seatbelt and relaxing back in the seat.

Kathryn glared, "So you can have the pleasure of killing me?"

"No," Sephiroth warily said, he had never felt so tired in his life.

His answer took her aback and she was silent a moment, "Then...why?"

"Because...despite all appearances, I ...." a smile touched his lips, "I enjoyed that argument and fight..."

She eyed him, "You would."

He turned his head to look at her, "I really was trying to kill you, Kathryn, didn't you notice that you got away from my hardest efforts with only a few scratches and bruises?"

"What do you mean?! My throat hurts from when you choked me!"

The trunk of the car was closed with a thump and the driver got in finally, having put Sephiroth and Kathryn's things into the back, including Masamune. Sephiroth shook his head. "Kathryn, think a moment, even my best trained First Class SOLDIERS can barely live when I loose my temper upon them and here you are with not even a finger missing!"

Kathryn sniffed, looking superior, "Goes to show that women are better then men," she said but Sephiroth saw the astonished look on her face before she covered it.

The car started and they went down the streets. Kathryn picked at the fake nails, "Its weird having them this long," she said after a while.

He looked over at her, "They do look nice," he said after another moment of silence.

Kathryn slowly looked over at him, "Is your lip alright?"

"It healed hours ago."

"There's still some blood on your chin though," Kathryn said and pulled off a piece of her dress, spitting on it and reaching over to wipe the blood off. He flinched but she grabbed his chin and forced him to stay still. "There, all gone now," she said with a slight smile.

He looked down at her neck, noticing the gold chain he'd given her the day before, the gold frog charm hanging from it. "You- wore it..."

She blinked, "Huh?" Reaching over, Sephiroth picked up the charm and drew her attention to it. "Oh that..." Kathryn blushed, "Yeah... I.. did.."

Sephiroth slowly lowered his eyes to beyond her neck. Her shapely legs were barely covered by the shreds of her once long and filled skirt. She had her knees together but her feet spread, only one shoe remained. The bodice of her dress had ripped down the front, the corset ripped as well. Her small but perfect breasts were quite visible if one looked down from the right angle and Sephiroth was treated with a view he'd never seen in his life.

He found that he couldn't stop staring and he knew that she knew what he was looking at. She slowly took his hand, letting the charm drop from it. She moved his hand to put the palm against her shoulder, sliding it down, but he jerked his hand back.

"I can't touch you there!" Sephiroth exclaimed, looking very startled.

Kathryn shook her head, "We're married now, Sephiroth, all rules like that are waved."

He looked at her carefully, "All?"

"Yes. All."

He looked mischievous, "Then I can put my hand here?" he put it in her lap. She nodded, not looking down, her eyes widened when he moved his hand. "And I can do this?" Her eyes got wider as she nodded. "And I can do this?" Sephiroth leered somewhat at her as she gasped softly but nodded. "What about this?" he unbuckled his seatbelt and moved closer to her, using both hands now.

"Yes!" she gasped, trying to keep her voice down.

"Then I'm allowed to do this?" he yanked and fabric ripped, he tossed something aside. The driver glanced back at them, seeing only Sephiroth's back. He didn't look again. "Hey- what about this?" Sephiroth asked and got only a moan in response.


	9. NOT the end!

Sephiroth sat back in his seat again, wiping his fingers on a scrap of Kathryn's dress

Sephiroth sat back in his seat again, wiping his fingers on a scrap of Kathryn's dress. Once again, she'd fainted, he sighed, why hadn't she done that when he'd kissed her at the wedding? He shook his head slightly. Leaning forward, he leered slightly at the driver. Watching the man drive, breathing on the back of the man's neck. Sephiroth could see the hairs standing up on the man's arms and was amused.

Finally, they pulled into a driveway and the driver got out. "This car is yours," he said before dashing to another car that was parked on the street in front of the house and got in, driving off.

Sephiroth sighed, opening his door and stepping out. Kathryn had awakened sometime while her new husband was busy terrorizing the driver, she now unbuckled herself and got out of the car, looking upon the house.

"Oh it's perfect!" she said happily and took off her remaining shoe to run up to the door. Sephiroth got the keys the driver had left in the seat of the car and came to the front door as well, figuring out which key actually opened the door and stepping in before Kathryn could. "Jerk! Ever heard of ladies first?" she snapped at him then stepped into the house.

A smile returned to her lips as she looked around. "I got first dibs on the shower!" she shrieked and ran through the house, finding the master bedroom and slamming the door shut before Sephiroth could even blink.

"Crazy woman...." he muttered softly and went back outside to the car to retrieve their things. He dumped Kathryn's stuff in the front hall while he looked around for somewhere to put Masamune. He noticed hooks driven into the brick above the fireplace and moved over to inspect them. Finally, he decided they were put there for him to hang Masamune out of the way and he obligingly put his sword there.

Turning again, he looked over the room. There was a couch and two chairs, all three made of tan leather with dark green throw pillows. There were no pictures on the walls, but Sephiroth was used to that, he figured that Kathryn might not be, though. Something caught his eye. It was in a small hole in the corner of the room. Sighing, he dug the tiny video camera out of its place and went into the kitchen, grabbing a plastic bowl and lid, he dropped the bug into it and set the bowl on the table as he began searching for more.

Kathryn eventually came out, wearing a towel, "Sephiroth- could you-"

"In the hallway," Sephiroth interrupted her as he found yet another video camera.

Kathryn blinked, watching him. "What are you doing?"

"Debugging," he said.

"Oh." She grabbed her bag of clothes and took it into the bedroom. The door closed softly then opened again loudly, "Debugging?!" she shrieked, clutching the towel around her. Her eyes were wide with the thought that she'd just taken a shower with cameras around.

Sephiroth smirked slightly and pushed past her into the bedroom, carrying the bowl rapidly filling with video cameras. He swept through the room and bathroom, extracting a handful before exiting the room to allow Kathryn privacy. She looked rather livid, and he was glad she wasn't mad at him for once.

When she emerged from the bedroom once again, she was wearing a pair of jeans and a floppy tee-shirt once again. "I found these in the pillows and under the mattress," she said, dumping the double handful of sensors into the new bowl Sephiroth had started filling. The previous one was now sitting on the kitchen table with a lid on it. "Oh.... I'm going to kill them, yes in deed..." Kathryn muttered under her breath.

"Oh don't worry. Its probably only Hojo watching us," Sephiroth said as Kathryn pulled the couch cushions out. Picking sensors out of each one then putting them back.

She got to her feet and looked at Sephiroth with a murderous expression. "I AM NOT A SUCKY PORN STAR AND I WILL BE WATCHED BY NO ONE!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Sephiroth laughed, "Not even by me?"

Kathryn gave him a long evil look, "You're not getting any until this house is completely clean!" Sephiroth shrugged, he'd gone twenty-five years without knowing what sex was like, he figured going a few more wouldn't make much of a difference. "Tomorrow- we're going to see President Shinra."

Sephiroth's eye twitched slightly and he felt a dull ache between his legs, remembering how she'd bruised him terribly the last time she got mad. "I figured you would want to see him, that's why I collected them instead of throwing them away. Hojo isn't going to be happy..."

She smirked, "Hojo can go to a whore house and jack off, but he won't be doing that while looking at us!" Sephiroth smirked back at her and watched as she went over to the hall closet. "You know what?" she asked suddenly as she started taking the few things out of the closet.

"What?" Sephiroth asked warily, wondering what she was up to. She grinned, grabbing his arm and dragging him into the closet with her, closing the door behind them. "Why are we in here?"

"Now... wouldn't this be a strange place for people to do something in their own house? It's a hall closet, no reason to put sensors or cameras in it, right?" Kathryn asked and he could barely see her face by the glow of his eyes. She was smiling mischievously. He felt her hands pulling his torn tuxedo jacket off.

"Um-" Sephiroth started to protest but she backed him against the wall, pressing her body against his.

"You're sexy when you're mad, you know..." Kathryn blurted, sounding slightly embarrassed as she finished the sentence.

* * *

Hojo frowned, "What the hell are they doing in the hall closet?!" he fumed, "Why would they be in the hall closet?!" he stomped his foot as he stood in a small room in his lab with various TV screens set up in it displaying the various views in Sephiroth's new house. He had been annoyed when they'd found the more obvious sensors and cameras but they hadn't found all of them. He just wished he'd thought to put sensors in the closets, but then, he hadn't thought that they'd be in the closets for more then a few moments to get a coat or something.

He snarled and turned up the volume for the hall camera, hearing mostly the buzz of silence.

"I- can't get this thing undone..." It was Sephiroth's voice.

Kathryn giggled, "Poor Sephiroth can't get my bra undone! What're we going to do?"

"I could rip it," Sephiroth offered.

"Uh, no... thanks, these things cost fifteen gil a piece!" Kathryn replied.

"You buy them in pieces?" Sephiroth sounded confused and Kathryn giggled again.

"No... I'll explain later."

There was silence, "Now what?" Sephiroth asked.

"Kiss me, Seph, anywhere you want to."

There was nothing else said, just grunts, moans, and thumps from the closet. Hojo sighed, turning the volume down. "Well, at least they're doing it. I'd thought they wouldn't have from the way they tried to kill each other during the wedding.

"Oh God!" Sephiroth exclaimed from the closet and Kathryn laughed.

"You like that?" she asked coyly.

Hojo frowned, "Damn! What are they doing?!" He paced around some, "In any case, I need to find a way to get her to come to me for check-ups..." he grinned, rubbing his hands together, "I need to start injecting her with Mako as soon as possible. I think I'll start with a higher dose then what I gave Lucrecia. This girl seems to be able to endure a lot more then anything Lucrecia could have." He rubbed his chin somewhat as he paced.

"Perhaps... I shouldn't have let Sephiroth be so completely oblivious to social culture," Hojo pondered out loud. He was interrupted by Kathryn's sudden loud moan. "Then again, he seems to be doing alright." Hojo left the small surveillance station, closing and locking the door behind him.

* * *

Sephiroth and Kathryn tumbled out of the closet, hair damp and messy, they'd pulled their cloths back on in the dark confines of the closet. Kathryn's shirt was on backwards, Sephiroth hadn't even buttoned the tuxedo shirt more then once and he was simply holding the jacket, his shoes and socks still in the closet.

"Gods.... now... I know... what I've been...missing!" Sephiroth panted, leaning against the wall.

Kathryn smirked slightly, "Glad to know I was that good," she replied between gasps for air. "Lets get something to eat then take a nap?"

"Good idea," Sephiroth agreed and watched as she pulled her arms into her shirt, turning it around. He closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the wall. Kathryn made her way into the kitchen, washed her hands and went through the cupboards. Finally, she found some bread, tuna, pickle and mayonnaise. Setting the items on the table, she gathered two plates, found the can opener, and set to work making sandwiches.

Sephiroth went to the sink, sniffing his fingers before washing his hands. Pulling out a chair at the golden oak table, he sat down, watching. "So it that how that stuffs made?" he asked.

Kathryn paused a moment to look at him, "You are so sheltered... I almost feel sorry for you." He gave her a dirty look.

"Now what is a bra and why do you buy them in pieces?" Sephiroth changed the subject, electing a deep blush from his new wife.


	10. Hey Mr. Wilson!

Kathryn yawned, looking around her new house

Kathryn yawned, looking around her new house. "I'm bored."

"You know, the closet-"

"No."

Sephiroth was silent again, they were sitting on the couch, staring at the empty fireplace. Sephiroth was dressed once again in his usual baggy black pants, black shirt, and leather coat, hair still wet from the shower he'd taken. Kathryn had just woken up from the nap she'd taken, Sephiroth had decided to stay awake. He watched her from the corner of his eye, she glared back at him.

"No. Geez! Do it once and you want more immediately! Shouldn't have let you in the first place," Kathryn threw her hands into the air. "I thought that you, of all men, would be above such things, but come to find out that you aren't."

Sephiroth looked away from her, staring forward, his lips pressed together, pulled down at one corner. He watched as Kathryn got to her feet and stomped around ranting about how all guys were sex-crazed idiots. Sephiroth slowly got to his feet, lifting Masamune from its hooks and walking out the front door with it over one shoulder.

Kathryn turned toward the window when she heard a strangled scream and blood splashed the front window and bushes. She carefully sat down on the couch, "I don't want to know what just happened," she said softly to herself, "If I don't look, I won't have to think about it. Seph could have just removed an arm or something... he didn't kill someone in my front yard." She sat there, face pale and in denial.

Sephiroth stepped in once again, Masamune in hand. "NO! SEPHIROTH!! You get back out there and hose off the window and bushes!" Kathryn screamed at him, taking him aback. "And whatever is left out there- remove it to the street!"

He closed his eyes, brows lowered, finally he looked at her. He turned around, stepping back outside. "So this is married life..." he muttered under his breath. Stabbing Masamune into the ground, he went around the side of the house, finding the garden hose, "Shinra thought of everything," he muttered to himself, turned on the water and went back to the front, dragging the hose behind him.

Kathryn got up as she saw water splashing down the window, headed to the back yard. Opening the sliding glass door, she stepped onto the cement, closing the door behind her.

"Howdy Neighbor," a voice said. Kathryn's eyes slowly turned toward a man standing on the other side of a privacy fence, only the top half of his face visible. He was an older man wearing a tan fishing hat with flys stuck around on it as well as a plaid flannel shirt. "You look a little pale there, feeling alright?"

"Yeah... I'm fine," she said weakly, slowly going over to the fence, taking a shaky breath, "I think my husband just killed someone right in my front yard... I don't like dead things. I don't like looking at dead things."

The man shook his head, "Oh my," he said slowly, his voice rather deep and soothing. "Your Sephiroth's new wife, Kathryn, I believe, correct?"

Numbly, she nodded, "Yeah, lucky me, woo," she said very sarcastically.

"I saw some of the replays on the wedding. You're lucky you survived, I think," he said, nodding sagely.

"Oh, y'think.." Kathryn ran her fingers though her hair. "You know me, I don't know you, I think I'm at a disadvantage."

The man smiled and Kathryn could only tell because the wrinkles around his eyes deepened. "I'm Mr. Wilson, your neighbor." He stretched his arm over the fence and she shook his hand politely.

"Good to meet you, I guess... Been living here long?" Kathryn asked, leaning against the fence.

"Oh, quite a number of years, I suppose," Mr. Wilson replied, nodding somewhat.

"So what's the neighborhood like? Any break-ins or stuff like that?" Kathryn asked, glancing around the backyard some. There was a thin layer of soil heaped on top of the metal that was the upper plate, this soil was only a foot or so deep, so deep enough to plant flowers.

"Not much, thankfully, though the previous family to live here was a very noisy family. Three boys, you know. Their father obsessed with electric power, used to put car engines on the vacuum and such," Mr. Wilson said, gesturing with his hand every now and then. Kathryn couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm sure his wife appreciated that," she said, shaking her head.

"Oh, Jill wasn't too thrilled about it, but she loved him," Wilson nodded, closing his eyes a moment. "Nice family, if their father wasn't a bit deranged."

Kathryn sighed, "I fear for any children I ever have... First time they start crying, they'd probably be dead. Good thing I'm already on the pill for other reasons."

Wilson nodded once again, "Perhaps you can teach him patience?"

"I hope so-"

"KATHRYN!" Sephiroth yelled from inside the house.

"Gods... he's finished cleaning up... I guess I'll...talk to you whenever."

Wilson nodded, "Just keep hope, Kathryn," he replied, "If you need to talk, I'll be around."

She smiled slightly, "Thanks.. I might have to take you up on that, but don't expect me to tell you all his secrets."

"Oh, don't believe I want to know them. A man's got to keep some things private," Wilson said as Sephiroth opened the back door and stepped out. "Howdy Neighbor," he greeted with a nod and slight wave, "I suppose I'll be getting back to my project now. Was nice meeting you Kathryn."

Kathryn smiled, "Same to you, Wilson."

"Who is that?" Sephiroth asked, expression blank.

"Our neighbor, be nice to him or no sex for a year," Kathryn told her new husband and got growled at. She slipped past him and back into the house, leaving Sephiroth standing there.

"Damn it all!" Sephiroth muttered and heard a soft chuckle from beyond the privacy fence. The War General turned and stomped back into his new home, shutting the glass door behind him and pulling the curtain to cover the view. "Why do I have to be 'nice' to him?"

Kathryn smirked as she worked on making dinner, "Because, Sephiroth, you want to have sex again right? And because I like him. He's a nice sort, so I don't want to have to tell you to clean his guts out of my back yard, got it? Also- next time you take it into your head to kill innocent bystanders- have the decency to take them away from my house before decapitating them. I really don't like the thought of someone having died in my front yard, now I'm going to feel like I'm living in a grave yard or something." As she spoke, she efficiently moved from one cupboard to another to the fridge and to the stove. He stood there amazed, her words completely flying though one ear and out the other.

"Are you even listening to me?" she asked, looking straight at him.

"Huh?"

"I asked if you were even listening to me."

"No." Sephiroth shook his head, coming out of the trance.

"Why not?" Kathryn asked, a spatula in one hand and the other on her hip.

"I- was watching you," Sephiroth said, feeling somewhat stupid suddenly. "You... move like a dancer," he said.

Kathryn's look softened, "That's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me," she said and smiled at him, returning her attention to her cooking. Sephiroth blinked confusedly off to the side and wandered into the living room.


	11. Keeping In Good Graces

Sephiroth ate rather sparingly of dinner and Kathryn was somewhat annoyed with him but refused to say anything. Once everything was cleaned up, Kathryn picked up the phone, looking through the phone book and dialed a number.  
  
"Yes, hello, this is Kathryn- uh-huh, that Kathryn.- Yes, I'd like you to come by and pick up whatever's left of someone.- yeah-" she laughed softly, "- yeah. Address is one twenty-three Belmont Ave. Thanks. Bye!" She hung up the phone and turned to see Sephiroth staring at her again.  
  
"Who were you talking to?" Sephiroth asked.  
  
"Just the coroner, I really don't want to be stepping over pieces of people when trying to get the mail," Kathryn told him firmly and went over to the back door, locking it and closing the curtains. She walked to the front windows, closing the blinds without looking out then to the front door, locking it. Sephiroth removed his coat, tossing it to the floor and sat on the couch. Kathryn went into the bedroom, closing the door behind her.  
  
Sephiroth flopped over on his side on the couch, putting one arm under his head as a pillow. Twenty minutes passed and Kathryn opened the bedroom door again. "Sephiroth, come to bed."  
  
He didn't respond, pretending to be asleep. "I know you're awake still, I saw your eyes open. Come to bed now. We haven't had a fight recently so you don't have to sleep on the couch." She made her way over, dressed in her muumuu. Sephiroth heaved a sigh, sat up, got to his feet and followed her into the bedroom.  
  
Kathryn climbed into the bed again and curled up on her side, "And take off your boots at least," she said tiredly. Obediently, he sat on the edge of the bed, stripping off his boots and shirt, dropping them on the floor then laid down on top of the blankets.  
  
* * *  
  
Sephiroth rolled his head, opening his eyes and looking at the clock on the nightstand, it was ten thirty in the morning, he'd never slept this late before. He felt something move against him and realized that Kathryn was curled against his side, her head on his shoulder and a hand resting on his chest. He thought of moving her but suddenly felt too lazy to bother, besides, it felt nice, even if she probably was a spy from Hojo or Shinra.  
  
He sighed softly, lifting a hand to pick at some of the curls on top of her head. The curls sprung back into place the moment he let them go and he smiled slightly. Kathryn sighed in her sleep, moving one of her legs on top of his. He noticed that he was wearing only his pants and Kathryn had somehow gotten the blankets spread across them both. Sephiroth closed his eyes again, intending to just lay there until Kathryn woke up, but instead fell asleep.  
  
Sephiroth slowly opened his eyes to find himself laying on his stomach, Kathryn straddling his hips and massaging his back. Lifting his head enough to see, he peeked at the clock.  
  
"Almost noon?" he asked, flopping back down. "I've gotten lazy," he murmured to himself.  
  
"No, you've been stressed and your body is finally getting rest," Kathryn said firmly, pressing her thumbs into the small gap between his shoulder blade and spine. He couldn't help the moan of pleasure that escaped and she smiled down at him. "Ah, the mighty Sephiroth is not above such things as backrubs, hmm?"  
  
Sephiroth pried an eye open to look at her, "Guess not," he murmured, his eye closing again. "I don't care if you're being paid to do this just to make me like you- don't stop..."  
  
Kathryn frowned, "I'm not being paid, you jerk." She hit his back with her fist and got off the bed, bouncing him somewhat. She stomped into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.  
  
Sephiroth sighed, pushing himself onto his side and reluctantly sitting up. He could hear the shower running. Something else caught his attention, someone crying. Sephiroth hung his head somewhat, he hadn't intended to make her cry. He remembered how Hojo used to insult him beyond the limits of endurance while he was tied down being injected with mako. He shivered, no, he'd hated how he always returned to his empty room, took a shower and broke down into tears. Getting up, he made his way over to the bathroom and opened the door.  
  
Stepping inside, he could hear Kathryn's sobs louder now. Her muumuu was just tossed to the floor near the door. Reaching into the shower, he turned the water off and opened the curtain all the way. "Kathryn-" he said then realized that she was completely naked. It took a moment for him to remember that he'd already been with her like that. She screamed at him but he grabbed her up and held her against his chest as he'd wished someone had done after Hojo injected him with mako. "Kathryn, please don't cry," he said softly, putting the lid down on the toilet and sitting, holding her in his lap.  
  
She sniffled, "Why not? You made me."  
  
"I didn't mean to. I just.... can't trust anyone.. I don't know how to," Sephiroth said haltingly, unsure if she would understand what he meant.  
  
Kathryn slowly looked at his face, tears in her eyes and she sniffled. Finally, she moved, putting her arms around his shoulders instead of holding herself away from him. Sephiroth was relieved that no more words were needed and just held her, though, his body wanted to do more then holding. He kept his hands on her back and in her hair, forcing himself to behave.  
  
"Let's take a shower together?" she suggested finally.  
  
"If you want to," Sephiroth replied, letting her stand up and step into the shower again.  
  
* * *  
  
Sephiroth heaved a contented sigh from where he was sitting on the floor of the shower, his back against the wall with Kathryn sitting on top of him. "I just hope you don't end up pregnant from this, I don't want my children to go through what I've had to..."  
  
Kathryn smiled down at him, "I won't," she reassured him.  
  
"You could though- that's the whole point of sex, right?" Sephiroth was confused again.  
  
She laughed softly, "Seph, there's something called 'birth control'. It's a little pill- you saw me take one last night with dinner, that's it. It makes my body think I'm already pregnant so it won't let me get that way for real."  
  
Sephiroth was confused. "Is it a.... hormonal thing?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," Kathryn replied.  
  
"Well, that certainly makes me feel better about this," Sephiroth laughed softly. "But if you wanted children, how would you get one?"  
  
"I just stop taking the pill," she said after he finished kissing her lips.  
  
"Easy as that?" Sephiroth asked, somewhat amazed, shivering slightly as she shifted her weight on him.  
  
"We should actually get washed. Its probably one o-clock now," Kathryn stood and looked down at him. He was watching her with a smile.  
  
"No, it's only been fifteen minutes."  
  
"Geez, we don't last long do we?" Kathryn asked and shrugged, not like she had any other experience to compare to.  
  
"We could always try," he offered and Kathryn just knew he would try. She blushed and shook her head.  
  
"No. I'd rather our relationship didn't degrade to just sex." Turning her back to him, she reached to turn the water on again. 


	12. Driving Mr. Sephiroth

Sephiroth closed his eyes as he surrendered himself to the gentle rhythm of Kathryn brushing his hair

Sephiroth closed his eyes as he surrendered himself to the gentle rhythm of Kathryn brushing his hair. "Your hair is so beautiful, Sephiroth," she said softly. "I almost want children just so they can have hair like yours." They were sitting on the bed, Sephiroth dressed in his usual all black and Kathryn wearing a white flowered blue sun dress.

The metallic strands gently fell between her fingers as she ran her hands through his hair, shimmering in the sunlight that streamed though the bedroom windows. "That's a strange reason to have children," Sephiroth murmured.

"Isn't any reason to have children strange? They always grow up and leave you in the end," Kathryn pointed out.

"I suppose," Sephiroth admitted, though he really didn't know much about what happened after the child was born. Hojo had told him about the medical side of a family, but never the emotional side of it. Hojo had wanted Sephiroth to treat his children exactly as Hojo had treated Sephiroth. Sephiroth had the feeling that if he hadn't pushed for getting a house of his own, Kathryn might have ended up pregnant in the tower and they would never have gotten a chance to actually raise the children they created. "If- if we do have children, Kathryn... You... won't let me treat them badly, would you?" he turned to look at her, his eyes wide and somewhat innocent.

Kathryn smiled, cupping her hand to his face. "Never, Sephiroth, you can count on that." He smiled as well, knowing that she would have his member on a platter before she let him upset her children. He seriously did not want to end up in that position. She handed him the brush, breaking him out of his thoughts. Turning around, she offered her hair for him to brush.

Hesitantly, Sephiroth lifted the brush to pull it down though Kathryn's still damp hair. "You know, we should go to Shinra today and get him to remove the rest of the bugs from the house."

"I know, but its nice right now," she replied softly. Sephiroth gently pulled her hair back from her neck, sliding the brush through it. He was aware of the video camera set up at the window, recording them. He sighed, set aside the brush and got up from the bed, going to the window and shutting the blinds. "What- what's wrong?"

"The light was bothering me," Sephiroth lied and sat down again, resuming his work.

"Oh, okay," Kathryn accepted his lie, "I need some new clothes. Lets go shopping after we antagonize Shinra!"

"Shopping?" Sephiroth had the feeling he was going to hate that word by the second or third time she used it.

"Yeah! Get some groceries, new clothes, things!" Kathryn turned to smile over her shoulder at him.

"Don't you have enough clothes?"

"Sephiroth- I have ONE bag of clothes which is enough to last two weeks without being washed and washing them that often would wear them out quickly." With these words, Sephiroth knew his fate was sealed. Kathryn was going to take him shopping weather he liked it or not. _At least,_ he thought, _I'll be able to actually see some of the city I've been living in for all my life- during the DAY too!_

"Fine," Sephiroth said. Getting off the bed and watching as Kathryn started pulling her hair up into a ponytail. "Leave it down," he said, "it looks better that way." Kathryn looked at him for a moment then smiled at him, pleased at his almost admittance to liking her hair.

Kathryn found her sandals and put them on. Sephiroth was glad they weren't high heels. They went into the living room, gathered the plastic bowls of sensors and cameras from the coffee table and Sephiroth found up the car keys. He stepped out and headed to the car, his coat fluttering behind him as he walked. "Seph- you're forgetting something," Kathryn said from the passenger side of the car before he got in.

"What? You want me to open the car door for you?" Sephiroth asked annoyed.

"No. You forgot to lock the door." Kathryn smirked as he went back to the door and locked it. She opened the back door, putting the plastic bowls into the back seat, giving anyone who happened to be behind her a view of her skirted rear and legs. Lifting a hand, she pushed her hair back from her shoulder and closed the car door with the same motion. She sat down in the front passenger seat and buckled her seatbelt as Sephiroth did the same.

He started to back out of the drive way when Kathryn spoke up, "Dang it, Sephiroth! Watch where you're going!"

"They'll get out of my way," Sephiroth said off handedly as he continued backing up toward some kids walking in the street. Kathryn reached over, throwing the car out of gear and frowning at Sephiroth.

"You WILL NOT be running over little kids while I'm in the car, GOT THAT?" Kathryn emphasized at her new husband.

Sephiroth eyed her, "Do YOU want to drive?"

She smiled suddenly, "If that's not too big of a problem for you." He glowered at her but realized that she'd already taken the car keys. "Besides, you don't know where anything IS!"

She had a point, but Sephiroth was ticked. Reluctantly, he got out, switching places with Kathryn. She put the keys back in and turned them. "And you didn't even take the parking break off, Sephiroth, you can't DRIVE with it on!"

"I was going to," he defended.

Kathryn sighed, starting out into the street, getting them headed the right direction. Sephiroth sighed as he glared at the kids who were taking their time getting out of the way. "Just drive at them! They'll learn to not walk in the street or not, depending on weather they survive!"

"SEPHIROTH! If those were OUR kids, would you run them over?"

"Damn right I would." Sephiroth's teeth clicked together as he noticed the look on Kathryn's face. He decided to keep his mouth shut on any further complaints. Kathryn turned her attention back to the road.

"THERE'S A CAR!" Sephiroth gripped the seat as he saw the truck come headed down the street directly toward them.

Kathryn looked at him again, "I See the car, dear. Its not going to hit us. There ARE rules to driving, you know, that's what keeps more people from dying then there are." The truck went right past them and Kathryn patiently rolled to the end of the street, stopping and looking both ways. She waited a moment then another car zoomed past and Sephiroth clutched the seat again as Kathryn gunned it out onto the main road.

"You know, Sephiroth, I know what your problem is-"

"You're driving like a mad woman!" he snapped and clutched at the door of the car as she changed lanes.

"No. You're not in control. THAT'S why you're acting like this. Well if it makes you feel any better, we haven't crashed and aren't headed toward a fiery death," Kathryn said, occasionally turning her head to look at him, smirking.

"WATCH THE ROAD!" Sephiroth almost shrieked.

"The light just turned green, Sephiroth, they'll be going in a second." Kathryn smirked as Sephiroth spat curses and almost put his foot through the floorboard in an attempt to make the car stop faster. "I never knew, Sephiroth," she said softly, "that you could be frightened."

"I may be durable, but no one can live through having an engine crammed into their ribs!" Sephiroth about shrieked as Kathryn giggled, swerving the wheel from side to side when there was no one in the lanes on either side. "YOU'RE DOING THAT ON PURPOSE!!"

"Sephiroth, calm down! Have you ever driven on an actual road before?" Kathryn asked him, flipping on the blinker as she changed lanes.

"No-"

"Well then trust me on this, it's a lot harder to drive on a road then it is in some field somewhere."

"Then why aren't you watching where you're going!!" Sephiroth's fingers put dents in the dashboard.

"Oh that? Just to scare you," she replied calmly and giggled, pulling into a parking lot for the Shinra Tower. Sephiroth scrambled out of the car and slammed the door shut, leaning against it and panting. The pupils of his eyes were completely gone and white was showing all around the irises. Sephiroth groaned, falling face first onto the pavement with a thump. Kathryn came around the car, looking down at him.

"Oops?" She giggled, lifting a hand to her mouth. Sephiroth slowly turned his face toward her to glare.


	13. The End!--- for now

Sephiroth brushed imaginary dust off his coat for the fifteenth time as they stood in the elevator rising toward the very top floor. He looked out the windows and around as if noticing it for the first time.  
  
"Nervous?" Kathryn asked softly.  
  
He stopped still, narrowing his eyes, "No."  
  
Kathryn snickered, "You are! Why're you nervous? Afraid I'm going to embarrass you?" She leaned close to him, smirking up at his face. This, he pointedly ignored, thankful when the doors opened finally and he briskly stepped out. Kathryn hurried to catch up to him. "Sephy!!! Take one of these, I can't carry all three of them!" she exclaimed, trying to catch his attention.  
  
He stopped in his tracks, slowly turning toward his new wife, hands raising to strangle her. Sephiroth blinked when he found himself holding two of the plastic bowls and Kathryn carrying the lightest one. He snarled under his breath and stalked after her, though his eyes caught the sight of her legs and rear end, any protests he had before vanished completely.  
  
They stalked up the stairs, ignoring the secretaries at the front desks, or Sephiroth would have. Kathryn gave a happy exclamation and dashed over to the woman sitting behind the desk on the left. "Cindy!! I haven't seen you in a while!"  
  
Sephiroth growled, "You haven't seen her since yesterday," he informed her, "Hardly long enough to warrant such behavior."  
  
Kathryn smiled, "Well, once you get used to seeing me around, you'll probably miss me if I'm gone for a while."  
  
"THAT has very little chance of happening."  
  
She smiled secretly and turned back to Cindy who gushed immediately, "The wedding was beautiful- at the beginning...." she glanced nervously at Sephiroth. "I was so scared when he threw his sword at you! From the camera angle it looked like it'd hit you!"  
  
Kathryn beamed, "Nope! I'm quite healthy as you can see!" she spun around, "Like my hair? Sephy told me to leave it down, I think he likes it like this."  
  
Cindy giggled, "Sephy?- so what's in these?" She popped the top from the bowl Kathryn was holding. "Oh, I see.. Shinra's in a board meeting with the rest of them right now."  
  
"Oh good! Hojo should be there too. C'mon Sephy, down to the meeting room."  
  
"DON'T CALL ME SEPHY!"  
  
"Yes Sephy," Kathryn smiled sweetly at his murderous look and sashayed past. "See you whenever Cindy!"  
  
"Bye Kathryn!"  
  
"I'm going to kill her and rip her guts out then string them around Shinra's throat for making me marry her..." Sephiroth muttered to himself as he stalked back the way he came. Following Kathryn, he was finding it hard to continue thinking such things as he was reminded of their shower with every swish of her skirt.  
  
It wasn't long before they'd crashed into the meeting room as Palmer was making his speech on whatever it was that he did. No one really knew what Palmer's job was, perhaps he was treasurer?  
  
"S-s-Sephiroth!" the fat bald man shrieked and dived under the table.  
  
Sephiroth took a deep breath, his ego boosted once again by the fear and respect they were showing him. Kathryn stepped forward and poured the contents of her bowl on the table. "Now. I'd like to get something straight. I will NOT be videotaped in my own house. IS that clear? I want someone to come out and remove all the rest of these things- and I mean ALL of them." She stepped back, walking behind Sephiroth. Before he could do anything, she had Masamune and was holding it inexpertly above her head. With a loud bang, the blade hit the middle of the table, cracking it all the way in half. With a creak, the table collapsed in on itself, dumping everything to the floor.  
  
Sephiroth glared at Kathryn and everyone else, snatching his sword back from the small woman who had much more spunk then he would have thought possible. Hojo sat smirking where he was sitting. Sephiroth turned his glare upon the professor then, "I already told you, she's not yours." With that, he tossed the remaining cameras and sensors into the pile, Kathryn taking the bowls and lids and stacking them together, then left with her beside him.  
  
"Well... that was actually kinda fun, hmm Sephy?"  
  
"Don't call me Sephy," he repeated.  
  
"Oh Sephy, you're so silly." Sephiroth twitched as they were headed back to their house. "I can tell that this is going to be the start of a BEAUTIFUL marriage!" Kathryn stated and cackled as she swerved down the road, causing her husband to cling to the seat in terror.  
  
  
  
FIN!  
  
  
  
AN: Thank you to all my helpful reviewers! Sorry about this chapter taking so long, I just lost the inspiration. Thank you Michow for the Mr. Wilson idea; that was great!  
  
This story will probably be continued whenever I get the inspiration to make a sequel. You'll be able to tell it because it'd probably have the word 'Marriage' in the title. Sephy's NOT going to get rid of Kathryn THAT easily, that's for sure! Tehe! 


End file.
